La Historia De Una Vida
by jelsr
Summary: Los celos un sentimiento que puede provocar un montón de desastres y dolor ... ... No se que mas poner básicamente va de los celos así que quien le interese que lea
1. Prologo

**_Esta es mi primera idea espero que disfruten de ella solo es un pequeña introducción pero ya me dirán si les gusta o no _**

**_gracias por tomarse tiempo en leer y nada no tardare en subir el primer capitulo _**

* * *

_**Prologo **_

Todas las historias tienen un comienzo y un final ...pero pocas veces el comienzo es el final de la historia yo no soy nadie importante en esta historia pero a la vez soy alguien que merece ser nombrada ...soy el producto de un gran amor ,celos y odio ...ese odio me obligo a cometer un acto horrible ...estaba en mi ciudad natal como siempre era un día de calor pues era verano hacia ya 15 años que mi padre avía sido asesinado por el todavía jefe de la banda Daevas ...por lo que decidí que vengaría a mi padre sin importar el modo o lo que tuviera que hacer ..me infiltre en la banda de los Daevas pero para poder ser miembro me ordenaron asesinar a alguien...un día caluroso de verano yo mate por primera vez...no me dieron nombre ni nada ...solo señalaron cuando pasábamos por la calle diciéndome quien era el que se merecía el castigo de perder su vida...no dude ni por un instante pues cada paso que daba era un paso mas cerca que estaba de poder acabar con el asesino de mi padre sin dudarlo apuñale por la espalda a una mujer de cabello negro y corto para después salir corriendo sin poder evitar mirar para atrás... viendo a la mujer mirándome con una sonrisa sus ojos verdes comenzaron apagarse mientras me sonreía y caía al suelo ...como e dicho antes esto solo es el final de una historia pero también es el comienzo


	2. Nueva alumna

_**(Me a costado aclararme pero aquí tienen el primer capitulo disfrútenlo )  
(gracias por el apoyo y perdonen la demora )**_

_**( disfruten leyendo ) **_

_**Capitulo 1**_

¿Como fui capaz ? esa sonrisa que me dirige...no me la merezco ...me crió para ser algo mas ...pero ahora soy su asesina y todo ¿por que ? ...venganza ...tanto ...tanto para esto ... que sobreviva solo suplico que sobreviva ... la mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro caía ante mi mientras yo corría y gente intentaba socorrerla...asta ese día no comprendí el porque ella guardo todo el mal que la hicieron en ese cajón donde se encontraban todos los diarios que avía acumulado durante años que cuentan la historia que yo les contare

Todo empezó en un día de verano en el que amaneció con el sol bien visible pero a lo largo de la mañana comenzó a llover en las calles de mi ciudad natal ...los adolescentes de este lugar estaban todos en clases menos una persona al parecer hacia poco avía llegado un traslado nuevo al instituto sweet amoris una muchacha que llegaba tarde a su primera clase caminaba por el pasillo de su nueva escuela mojando el suelo del pasillo principal pues desgraciadamente avía perdió el autobús por lo que le toco caminar mejor dicho correr bajo la lluvia asta llegar al instituto ...esta chica recorrió el pasillo asta su clase a la cual paso sin decir palabra o pedir permiso interrumpiendo al profesor mientras provocaba que casi todos en la clase la miraran

su cabello corto y negro estaba húmedo dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua por su cuello que resbalaban asta su escote ,sus ojos eran de color verde grandes con unas largas pestañas que demostraban indiferencia mirando a todos los presentes mientras que su piel morena comenzó a erizarse por que sentina frió por culpa de la lluvia la causa de que fuera mas visible un tatuaje que tenia en el hombro izquierdo de dos alas de ángel...a todos en la clase les extraño el atuendo que llevaba puesto que constaba de una camiseta dorada que se ataba al cuello un poco corta...su pantalones eran unos ny yankees negros con la marca en blanco en la pierna izquierda ...tenia puestos los pantalones de forma extraña la pierna derecha del pantalón subida asta por la rodilla mientras que la izquierda estaba toda bajada asta el tobillo dejando ver sus zapatillas ecko blancas con la marca de las zapatillas en negro ademas en los bordes se podían ver las alas de un ángel de color dorado ...en el cuello llevaba una cadena larga que tenia un cascabel al final de esta y a su espaldas una mochila que llevaba solamente en el hombro derecho que parecía extrañamente bastante vacía

-¿disculpe quien es usted? pregunto el profesor un hombre delgado de cabello blanquecino de ojos marrones con una expresión seria en su cara ...el hombre llevaba un atuendo simple una camisa de un color blanco impecable unos pantalones marrones y unos zapatos negros ..la muchacha lo miro y se acerco a el sin cambiar por un momento su expresión de indiferencia cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca saco un papel de su mochila para luego extenderlo al profesor el cual lo cogió para leerlo

-muy bien siéntese ..y no llegue tarde de nuevo a mi clase o se pasara la hora en dirección dijo con seriedad entregándole el papel a la muchacha que lo cogió sin prestar mucha atencion al profesor

-si señor comento mientras observaba la clase en busca un asiento libre mientras los demás alumnos la miraban ...unos con interes otros con desprecio y otros muchos con miedo ... la joven no hizo mucho caso a las miradas de sus compañeros observo el aula cuando sin decir nada fue a final de la fila donde se encontraba el escritorio del profesor en la ultima mesa al lado de un radiador se sentó dejando su mochila sin ningún cuidado

- Prosigamos la clase comento el profesor para luego dar una palmada con la mano llamando la atencion de los alumnos bueno casi todos hicieron caso menos 3 alumnos

estos tres alumnos cada uno tenia interes en ella por un motivo

en el ultimo pupitre de la cuarta fila se encontraba un muchacho de cabello rojo y ojos grises con un atuendo estilo roquero y bastante llamativo que miaba a la muchacha con una sonrisa arrogante el muchacho en un momento saco su móvil y mientras la chica intentaba de mala manera secarse el cabello le hizo una foto y la guardo despues escribio un mensaje para mandarlo a un numero

en otra fila cerca del en el segundo asiento empezando por delante estaba un chico de cabello rubio y ojos dorados vestido casi como un el profesor con camisa blanca y corbata azul impecables ademas llevaba unos pantalones marones un cinturón negro simple como sus zapatos... miaba a la joven con desprecio ya que esa chica le recorvada a otra muchacha

por otro lado una chica reconoció a la joven de cabello negro estaba en la misma fila que ella un par de pupitres mas alante su cabello largo e liso era plateado y sus ojos dorados tenia un vestido morado con blanco bastante llamativo hecho a medida unas botas moradas oscuras altas... esta chica savia el porque la nueva tenia esa mirada vacía de desprecio y indiferencia por todo mientras la miraba le llego un mensaje

_**`` ¿La nueva es su ex ? ´´ **_

la peliplata miro hacia el pelirrojo molesta y furiosa el muchacha se guardo el móvil ya tenia la respuesta que quería

despues de la llegada de la muchacha no paso nada mas en la clase asta que sonó el timbre del descanso entre clase y clase cinco minutos para hacer lo que quieran ...el horario era simple dos horas por la mañana despues un recreo otra hora otro recreo y unas dos ultimas clases

la muchacha de cabello negro y corto en cuanto salio el profesor por la puerta mas cercana a el escritorio del profesorado de esa clase se levanto dispuesta a salir por la puerta opuesta dejo su mochila en la mesa y camino hacia la salida a pocos pasos de su pupitre ..para su mala suerte el pelirrojo se coloco por medio impidiéndole llegar a la puerta en un segundo la muchacha intento ir por otro lado ya que no estaba de ánimos para que la molestaran sin conseguir moverse pues ese roquero de poca monta sin mediar palabra agarro a la joven del brazo con fuerza

Solo la peliplata conocía la relación entre esos dos ¿como podía ser posible que despues de escapar de su antigua vida esta regresara como un fantasma el mismo día que ella comenzara su nueva vida ?


End file.
